


Still Waters

by Tarlan



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-04
Updated: 2002-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Vin reflect on their feelings for each other, and decide to act upon them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Waters

**Author's Note:**

> This has been written for the October 2002 E-Day 'Wishes, longings' challenge. This story is for **DEB... with thanks**

As a child I was often accused of taking flights of fancy when I ought to have been doing my chores. Mrs. Evert called me a dreamer, and Mr. Evert would tan my britches when he caught me at it. Still, they were good people, and they took me in after my ma died when they'd already got mouths to feed of their own: two girls and an older boy, John Evert Junior.

Life weren't so easy in them days... guess it's still not that easy for many folks. Weren't no schools or schoolteachers, and though they could scratch out their names, the Everts didn't have time to give us kids any schooling beyond showing us how to scratch out ours.

Yeah, life weren't easy.

We'd be up before sunrise, expected to start our chores as soon as we'd wash down some breakfast with fresh warm milk from the cow Mrs. Evert kept for milking. Mr. Evert would spend all day at the Cuthbert ranch, fixing broken corral fences or just plain cow punching while we kids worked on the small plot of land Evert owned. We'd help Mrs. Evert with the vegetable patch, and we'd feed and tend to the few chickens, cattle and the couple of old mules that was good only for carrying and pulling the buckboard to town and back. We'd all be in bed just after sunset with the two girls sleeping in one corner of the room and us two boys in the other.

Sometimes Evert'd be gone for weeks at a time, driving cattle to market for Cuthbert. He'd say to me. "Vin Tanner, there ain't no time for daydreaming while I'm gone. I expect you to do your chores, boy, and anything else Mrs. Evert asks of you. Promised your ma I'd take care of you only so long as you weren't no burden on me and Mrs. Evert."

When Evert went and got himself killed trying to stop rustlers making off with Cuthbert's cattle, Mrs Evert had no choice but to go it alone. I went to bed that night figuring I'd be on my own by the time they put Evert in his grave... but I was wrong. Mrs Evert never told me to leave, never even gave any sign that I weren't wanted around no more.

If life was hard before, it got tougher after that. John Junior took over his pa's work on Cuthbert's ranch, and I worked twice as hard doing what'd been both our chores.

My thoughts kind of slowed just then as something else sprung to mind, making me realize why I was thinking back on the Everts.

John Junior was the first one to ever touch me like that. Remember that first time, feeling his hands rubbing against me. Froze, figured he was asleep and dreaming but then he whispered, "Does it feel good?"

It did feel good, ain't nothing ever felt better than having his hands on me... least, that's what I always thought till now.

Does he know what he's doing to me?

I try not to show how much it affects me when he reaches out and touches me, making no move in case I dislodge the hand placed so casually on my shoulder.

"We need a new plan."

I know he's referring to figuring out a way to throw Wickes off the trail of them working girls but does he have to get so close to me. I can feel the heat from his body against my back even though several layers of clothing separate us. I can imagine the roughness of his palm and fingertips through my buckskin clad shoulder... and I can feel his warm breath against my neck, sending shivers up and down my spine. I hold my harmonica in white-knuckled fingers, not daring to blow another note lest it come out all mangled.

He moves away and I can't help but watch him from the corner of my eye, caught by the vision of that tempting ass in tight black pants, swaying more seductive than any dance hall girl I've ever seen. His hips are lean, the gun belt hanging snugly with its bright silver studs glinting in the sunlight. His legs are long, and lean too, and I can't help but imagine them wrapped around my waist or thrown over my shoulders as I take him long and hard.

Damn... shouldn't have thought of being hard. Shouldn't have thought of having him in my arms, taking him. I can feel myself hardening even more an' I ain't never been more grateful at this moment that I never took to wearing pants as tight as his. Still, I ain't exactly comfortable right now.

Damn you, Larabee. Ya must know what you're doing to me... don't you?

****

Chris walked away with part of his mind wrapped up in the problem facing Lydia and the rest of the girls she had brought to town while another part of him smirked. He doubted anyone but he had noticed the way Vin jumped and shaked whenever he got too close. Hell, for the longest time, he hadn't noticed himself... and then he figured it out.

But did Vin know all about men with men, or was he just figuring out how much he liked having him touch him, having him press so close?

Well, Chris knew he was trying his damnedest to find that out... not wanting to send Vin running like a frightened colt. Unfortunately, so far he hadn't gained enough of a reaction to know for certain that Vin wanted him every bit as much as he wanted Vin.

His grin turned to a frown.

Having Lydia in the town didn't help matters any, especially as he had used her on a number of occasions to scratch that itch a man gets. Her presence would give Vin a constant reminder of his sexual conquests with women, making it harder for the handsome tracker to believe Chris could want *him* instead.

Hell, if he didn't figure out a way soon to tell for sure that Vin wanted him then Chris knew he'd have to pay another visit to the back alleys of some Mexican town where the male whores waited in the shadows for paying customers. He didn't like taking up their offers, not knowing if they planned to blackmail him with threats of revealing his liking for other men. He'd much rather be staking out some quiet spot with a naked and wanting Vin Tanner touching him intimately.

Chris sighed in frustration.

He'd never seen Vin without a shirt or his pants, yet he could imagine the whiteness of that soft skin rippling over sinew and bone. In contrast, Vin's hands would be brown and coarse from too much sun and hard work. He shivered at the thought of those long, talented fingers skimming his flesh, wrapping around his hard shaft and bringing him to the heights of pleasure. Or maybe those firm lips would yield, taking in his aching flesh and sucking him dry.

Chris grinned, schooling his features quickly as he caught sight of Mary Travis heading towards the Clarion Office. She gave him a slightly odd appraising look but then, Mrs. Travis had not been too keen on having these soiled doves in her precious, clean town. She disappeared inside and Chris gave free rein to his thoughts of Vin Tanner once more.

Would he squirm with delight? Would he impale himself on Chris, or would he show that strong, independent spirit and force Chris onto his hands and knees, plunging into his body hard and fast.

Damn... just thinking about Vin all wanting was enough to make his pants feel even tighter. He dropped into the deep shadow of the alley opposite, making certain he couldn't be seen by any passer by and opened his pants, drawing out his painfully erect shaft. With a few hard strokes he brought himself to a quick but unsatisfying climax, wiping away the spent seed with his bandanna.

He needed to get rid of Lydia as quickly as possible... and that meant figuring out a way to help her escape from Wickes. Trouble was, he was having a hard time coming up with any decent plans while his thoughts were centered on Vin Tanner. He could only hope that Vin or one of the others came up with something before he went insane with this longing for his best friend's body.

****

Damn... there he is again... in them tight pants, leaning against the upright outside the saloon. I got to tell him about the plan I figured out but, damn, if he don't look so good I wanna throw him down onto the dusty street and make him all mine. Not gonna do it though 'cause I can see Lydia heading this way.

She's gone into Mary's place... but I can see the two of them eyeing up Chris through the window. I can imagine what they're talking about. Probably wondering how a man could wear pants that tight and not do himself a mischief.

I tell him my plan... He ain't so keen on the part where I drive the wagon towards the edge of the mesa but he's gonna agree. Yep... he's agreed. And now that business if out of the way, I can see that smirk on his lips again, an' a lustful look in his eye. I'm so close I could reach out and touch him, run my hand up one lean inner thigh, rub my palm against the swell of his groin.

Does he want me?

No... he's looking towards the Clarion. He must have seen them two ladies eyeing him through the window. Damn... and I was this close to saying I wanted him. Probably be eating a bullet right now if I had.

Can't believe he don't know what he's doing to me. Can't believe he ain't trying to get me into them tight pants of his.

Can't believe I'm even thinking he might want me in them pants, in his body... kissing those sweet lips, fingering the golden curls at his groin, touching his firm flesh with hand then mouth, inhaling the musk of his wanting...

If this goes on much longer then I'm gonna have to take the risk of riding back into Purgatorio just to find a man-whore I can bury myself inside... pretending it's him. It ain't gonna work too well though. Even with night bleaching away all color his hair shines all silvery like the moon... ain't seen no Mexican whores with wheat-gold hair.

Damn... he must know what he's doing to me. He _must_.

****

Chris nodded at Lydia. He'd given her the few dollars he could spare, hoping it would help her in some small way to get the life she wanted. She gave him a look full of resignation. He'd already figured out that she'd have liked nothing better than for him to tell her to stay -- with him. Trouble was, he'd already found someone he wanted to spend his time with... someone he wanted to share his body and his life with. And it wasn't any woman.

Surreptitiously, he glanced towards Vin, his frustration growing with each passing day. He'd tried everything short of saying the words 'Vin, I want to fuck you', all with no success.

Damn if the man wasn't being ornery... or just plain too naive.

Hell, he'd never been that good at the seduction routine anyway. It took him months to work his way into Sarah's heart... and Vin was making it equally hard on him.

Hard... he bit into his lower lip, almost drawing blood, knowing it was tempting fate to think of Vin and the word 'hard' in the same sentence. Sure enough, his body started to react of its own accord to images of Vin writhing beneath him. He saw Vin gloriously naked, the long curls of his soft brown hair fanned out like a pillow behind him on the dusty ground as Chris pushed back his legs to expose the tight entrance to his lean yet powerful body. Blue eyes, bright as a summer's day, would gaze up into his, filled with want, and caring, and trust. Chris would plunge deep into his freely yielding body, his hips smacking against the pale globes of Vin's ass cheeks as he took them both to the dizzying heights of passion, slaking his carnal desires in that firm, beautiful body.

He groaned softly.

"Know just how you feel, Chris. Seeing them ladies riding out of town is like watching the sun go down forever."

Chris forced a tight smile as the words _go down_ echoed around inside his head with images of Vin 'going down' on him... sucking him, licking him, bringing him to an explosive climax.

"I'm sure there'll be plenty more women in the town willing to... go down... on you, Buck," he added, knowing his sarcasm was lost on Buck as the blue eyes glazed over with the mental images that his words invoked.

Chris sighed and walked away in discomfort, trying not to look like he was being strangled by the too-tight pants trapping his hard and aching flesh. He glanced over his shoulder when he sensed someone was following and almost groaned when he saw it was the man causing his current discomfort.

Chris stopped and acknowledged Vin softly, unable to keep his eyes from making a quick inspection of the well-loved face. Unfortunately, his eyes wouldn't remain on Vin's face and just had to make a long, hot journey down the strong buckskin clad torso to the lean, powerful thighs and legs.

When Chris realised what he was doing he looked back up and saw shock clearly visible in Vin's sky-blue eyes. Before he could even wrap his mind around the concept of finding an excuse for his long, heated look, the blue of Vin's eyes was consumed by the darkness of dilating pupils. His lips parted, glistening as a tongue swept across them in a hunger that had nothing to do food.

"Damn it, Larabee. Why didn't you just come out an' say you wanted me? Head's been spinning round in circles for weeks wondering what was going on."

Chris grinned, eyes whipping around to check no one was watching before he grabbed Vin's arm and propelled him towards the small hayloft next to the livery. With an impatience borne out of too many weeks with a hard ache in his groin, he shoved Vin towards the loft ladder and then quickly followed him up.

As soon as he cleared the top of the ladder, Chris pounced, desperately trying to push off the heavy buckskin coat even as his mouth sought Vin's. Equally desperate hands pulled at his clothing, baring his chest and Chris groaned as strong fingers caught at a nipple, tweaking it viciously, sending licks of fire through him. His gun belt dropped to the thick hay bed without a noise, followed by Vin's mare's leg. The buckskin coat followed, along with Chris's shirt and hat. Fingers tore at the buttons on his pants, and he moaned in relief as his hard shaft was released from its tight prison of cloth to spring into Vin's waiting hand.

A callused thumb smeared the evidence of his growing passion over the blunt head while his own fingers dug into the pale globes of Vin's ass, thumbs parting the cheeks to rub along the crevice and then over the tight muscle hidden there. He cried out as Vin dropped to his knees before him, his talented lips and tongue playing him like a virtuoso, doing all those things that Chris had dreamed of so longingly, sucking him, licking him, biting him gently.. drawing the very essence from him as he came hard and fast.

His knees buckled, his body falling to the soft hay to be covered immediately by the hot, firm body that he had desired for so long. Spit and his own spent semen eased the passage of Vin's determined fingers as they pierced his body, opening him in preparation for something much thicker.

Chris gasped when Vin replaced those eager fingers with the blunt head of a hard shaft, bending him over double as Vin pushed inside. He groaned in agony and ecstasy as he was filled, hearing his satisfaction echoed by Vin.

They moved as one, uttering inane words of encouragement until Vin froze momentarily on top of him, head thrown back. And then Vin was rocking into him... hard and furious.. filling him with the heat of his release before slowing. With a final two long, deep strokes, he sighed raggedly, head flopping forward, face hidden behind the wild mane of his hair, with droplets of sweat dripping down onto Chris's cheek.

Vin flicked the hair aside and stared down at Chris with pleasure-sated eyes and with a silly grin plastered over his handsome face.

"Damn cock-tease, Larabee."

"Not any more."

****

Finally figured you out, Larabee. Them smoking green eyes gave you away 'cause there weren't nobody but me near you to put the heat into them.

I look down at him now, seeing his hair all in disarray and filled with pieces of straw. His eyes are a soft, fern green circle around the deepest black, and all I can see is my own reflection. Damn, but I look happy. Feel happy too. Never felt better in fact.

I flop to one side of his lean, muscular frame, one hand reaching out to toy with the nipple I'd squeezed and played with not long before. I can still taste him -- bittersweet against my tongue -- and I can scent him more keenly now than ever before. Leather and whiskey and smoke mingled with a strong masculine musk that sets my cock twitching anew.

He writhes beneath my touch more wantonly than any whore I ever had. They say still waters run deep. Never really figured they was talking of more than nature until now but the saying fits the man now lying in my arms.

"You sure ain't easy to seduce, Vin."

"Maybe you need to work on your ways, Cowboy."

"No need now. Got what I wanted."

I looked down at him, suddenly afraid this was all I was gonna have of him... but then he raised a hand, his fingers brushing over my lips, and I knew he was playing for keeps.

With a sudden urge for playfulness, I shoved him onto his back, pinning his wrists above his head in my hands. Our sticky groins were crushed together, sweat-slicked bellies touching as I leaned over him and stole a lazy kiss from his pleasure-swollen lips.

The first time was hard and fast, taking the edge off our longing but I aimed to take it slower this next time. I wanted to savor the feel of him inside me, and I could see by the glint in his eye that he had the exact same thought.

I kissed him again, feeling the power in his muscles, and the passion in his body, as he rose to meet me.

Still waters run deep? Oh yeah... and I intended to plumb those depths for the rest of my life.

THE END


End file.
